<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strengthened Bonds by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030018">Strengthened Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Might-Have-Beens [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The strength of Gondor, aided and abetted by he who would be King and the bindings they shared, kept evil at bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Might-Have-Beens [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strengthened Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another for the "What Might Have Been" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>, following <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/51026.html">Bound</a> and <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/51214.html">Released</a>.  For those of you patiently waiting, this is not the prOn you're looking for... move along. *grin*  It'll be in the next one, I promise, which will likely be longer than a drabble, I think.  But you *will* get Boromir tied up for fun, I swear.  *grin*  So does he. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boromir was reunited with his Little Ones, and he had redeemed himself in the eyes of his King.  Yet, plagued by foreboding, he lay awake, waiting for danger.</p>
<p>Pippin, ever curious, reached for the palantir Gandalf held.  Boromir, ever proctective, pushed the hobbit away, and caught the palantir in one hand before it could fall.</p>
<p>Evil and darkness swamped him... tried to bind him.</p>
<p>But his free, flailing hand was caught in a warm grip, grounding him... and the strength of Gondor, aided and abetted by he who would be King and the bindings they shared, kept evil at bay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>